I Hate High School
The nine contestants go back to school, for a pep rally of a challenge. Cheerleader vs. cheerleader! Jock vs. jock! Nerd vs. nerd! In the end, the underdogs win, and another contestant is sent home. Plot LeShawna worried in the confessional that her male teammates would try to vote her off. Rachel decided to stop complaining about the condition of the mess hall. Chris McLean announced that the movie genre would be high school. He needed each team to pick a cheerleader, a jock, and a nerd. The Killer Actors chose Princessa to be their cheerleader, and LeShawna was the cheerleader for the Directors. Princessa cheered about Nalyd, while LeShawna cheered about everybody left (and Trev). Chris declared LeShawna the winner. Nalyd and James faced off in the jock challenge; football. After almost winning a few times, Nalyd lost to James after running into a goal post, leaving him delirious for the rest of the episode. Chris said they wouldn't need the nerd challenge (Ethan and Frank would have faced off), and the Directors won immunity. Ethan and Nalyd's Alliance voted off Rachel, but she held no ill will towards them for it. Cast Trivia *Despite having been eliminated, Trev was mentioned in LeShawna's cheer. *Originally, there was going to be a mean girl challenge Bridgette and Roman would have participated in, but it was cut for time. Voting Quotes *(CONF) LeShawna: Being the only girl on my team, I've got to keep aware of my surroundings. Boys can try and get me out in an alliance. *(CONF) Rachel: I can tell these people don't care about cleanliness, so I've decided to stop talking about it. Rachel: *Grimaces, sits down on a bench* Ew... Nalyd: Something wrong Rachel? Rachel: Not at all, Nalyd. This bench's state of filth certainly isn't bugging me. Heh... Nalyd: I'm sure the Boat of Losers is cleaner... Rachel: You would say that to me. I can tell you want me gone. You're just like the others. *Frank: Where or where is my hippo? *Rachel: I wonder when Chris is getting here... Chris: *Walks into mess hall in a cheerleader uniform* Two! Four! Six! Eight! Who do we appreciate? MCLEAN! Nalyd: Rachel, you had to ask. Rachel: It's like he's watching our every move. *Sees a camera* Oh, duh... *Chris: Give me a C! Give me an H! Give me an A! Give me a LLENGE! What's it spell? Challenge! Ethan: OMG! A cheerleading movie! *LeShawna: I'm not wearin' those skinny little cheerleader outfits! Seems like somethin' toothpicks wouldn't fit into! Princessa: You have a problem with toothpicks? *Chris: *Sprays everyone* Rachel: Chris, what exactly did you spray us with? Nalyd: Smells like teen spirit. *James: I hate high school. *Chris: Both teams need to pick a cheerleader, a jock, and a nerd! *(CONF) Roman: OKay, I'm tired of that Princessa girl. *Princessa: Nalyd is hot, he's really fine. He's smart and so funny. I'm thrilled he's mine! *Does a triple back handspring into a split* He's got a knack for flirting, and a ton of charm, he makes my heart feel all warm! *LeShawna: Umm, yeah, mkay... Frankie, Frankie, what a guy! Crazy, funny, smilin' guy! James is hilarious, really great! Can't say anything bad about the mate! And Roman's also a very cool dude, what can i say? My team rules! But onto the other team, with Bridgette, ooh! She's kind and awesome, Princessa too! Ethan may be weird, but he's a friend! He'll stick by somebody 'til the very end! Trev's viewed as tough, but he's a sweet heart! And Rachel may be prissy but she's kind and smart! And as for Nalyd you guys see him as cruel... but the boy ain't mean, he's pretty cool! *Rachel: Don't stop believing! *Nalyd: *Gets up and runs into a goal post* D'oh. *Chris: We don't need to go onto part three! The Directors win immunity! *Princessa: *Takes Nalyd to girls' cabin* Okay, lemonade, or OJ? Nalyd: Chocolate milk. *Rachel: *Sighs, enters cabin and sits on her bed* Nalyd: Wazzup?! Rachel: *Shocked* Hi, Nalyd... *Rachel: I just want you to know, Nalyd, that I respect what you're going to do. You made an alliance, and you should stick with it. Vote me out, its the honest thing to do. *(CONF) Roman: I hope Nalyd is voted out. It's only fair. Or Ethan. *Chris: Okay, marshmallow time... Bridgette. *Tosses her a marshmallow* Bridgette: Yay! Chris: Princessa. *Tosses her a marshmallow* Princessa: Thanks! *Eats* Rachel: I guess this is goodbye, everybody. Chris, just skip the drama. I know it's me. Chris: Fine, Rachel. *Tosses marshmallows to Nalyd and Ethan* Nalyd: No! Not my BFFFL! *(CONF) Rachel: I guess I saw this coming. I guess it means something that Nalyd's alliance decided to keep me until the very end. * (CONF) Nalyd: Rachel got eliminated, and that ruins my whole plan...